dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Anton Arcane (New Earth)
Arcane later resumed his military career and eventually served alongside Adolf Hitler for three years. It was then that Arcane convinced Hitler of his destiny to rule the world - not out of any loyalty to the man, but rather from a desire to start a second land-war in Europe. Arcane had begun creating an army of deformed man-creatures he called Un-Men, but when the first World War ended, corpses were not as readily available. With Hitler in control, he knew the body count would be staggering. Several years later, Hitler turned his attention to the creation of the Nazi Party, in which Arcane served, but only to further his work. By the near-end of the war in Europe, Arcane had practically attained immortality and had holed up in an abattoir, creating his Un-Men, and amassing a cache of occult artifacts. When his facility was destroyed by Allied bombers, Arcane re-encountered the Swamp Thing, but was prepared for it, using the Claw of Aelkhünd. The object caused the Swamp Thing to disappear, and Arcane later vowed to hunt the elemental down and learn the secret of his immortality ― a vow that would take the next several decades to fulfill. Family Reunion Arcane later returned to his place of birth, where he continued his experiments and widely feared by the local villagers. He grew infatuated to a woman named Anise, who although married to his brother Gregori. Jealous and angered, Arcane considered this a betrayal and punished Gregori for marrying the woman he loved by convincing villagers to burn Anise at the stake as a witch. In spite of his misgiving towards Gregori, whom he was not aware of Anton's malice, Arcane financially supported him and his niece Abigail. When the government wanted to take custody of Abigail due to Gregori's business trips make him an unfit father, Arcane offered to help his brother secure a lawyer. After Gregori returned to the country, tragically he stepped on a landmine near Anton's castle left over from World War II and was terribly injured. Arcane utilized his surgical skills in repairing his brother's body by grafting various rotting and ill-fitting body parts onto his basic human shell. Gregori awakened to find that Anton had made him into a misshapen monster: a Patchwork Man. Furious, Gregori thrashed in fury until Anton sedated him and locked him away in a dungeon, where he remained for years. Obsession and Immortality Despite his immortality, Anton Arcane's body became too old and feeble, and no longer a suitable vessel to carry him through eternity. In response to this, Arcane began conducting experiments to make a new body, but the results were deemed as failures. Still bearing a grudge over the Swamp Thing, Anton Arcane realized that the earth elemental to be a suitable host. Observing from an ancient mystic mirror from his castle in Transylvania, Arcane witnessed Alec Holland's transformation into the Swamp Thing and dispatched his Un-Men in capturing him. After capturing the earth elemental, Arcane tricked him by offering the chance to become Alec Holland again in exchange for Swamp Thing's body. However, Swamp Thing discovered Arcane's sinister hidden agenda, and in the ensuing battle, Arcane was thrown out of a window to his apparent death. Miraculously, Arcane managed to hold onto life, though his injuries were such that he had to have some of his Un-Men transplant his brain into a misshapen Un-Man body. In this form, he attacked the Swamp Thing several more times before truly dying; his soul then went to Hell. His soul later escaped from Hell, where it took over the body of Matthew Cable, who was married to Abigail Arcane. Arcane combined his own magic with Cable's inherent psychic powers to battle the Swamp Thing, but he was exorcised directly to Hell. Demonhood Arcane next appeared as a demon, having been promoted to this status by the Lords of Hell in recognition of his evil. When Swamp Thing and Abigail's daughter Tefé was captured and brought to Hell, Arcane attempted to use her powers to create a window to reach Earth, but in his greed he allowed her to escape. He later repented his evil ways, and his spirit returned to Earth, where he became an ally of the Swamp Thing. | Powers = * ** | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * As a demon, Anton Arcane is 12 ft tall and weighs 2000 lbs. | Wikipedia = Anton Arcane | Links = * Anton Arcane profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Mad Scientists Category:Demons Category:Magicians Category:Un-Men Category:Sorcerers